BATMAN: MUGGLE STUDIES
by UnbelieverDrizzt
Summary: chapter7 ! batman gets an unusual request
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own DC! That is, until crisis on infinite earths when I suddenly never existed... lolz Harry Potter though, I only wish I owned ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman: Muggle Studies

By

UnbleieverDrizzt

It was a cold night in Gotham city. At least, you could tell it was night by looking at the clock. You see, Gotham was one of those places which darkness chose to cloak all day long.

As a result, crime thrived in the streets of Gotham. Many a child was orphaned because of the streets. One such orphan, now all grown up, decided to do something about it.

Of course, the city of Gotham never knew just how far that orphan went in helping the city. Few people knew how that orphan risked his mortal life night after night to prevent other children from losing their parents.

We now turn to that orphan, in the mansion at the edge of the city. Black-haired and blue eyed, man known as Bruce Wayne to many, and Batman to few was sitting in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames with the intensity of a man battling his inner demons. Suddenly, an interruption:

"Master Bruce, there's a very important letter here for you."

"Can't it wait for later, Alfred?" Cold blue eyes turned to the speaker -a tall, straight-backed old englishman. If there was one word to describe the speaker, it would be "dignified".

"I'm afraid it cannot, Master Bruce" answered Alfred "I may know something about the sender, and if I am correct, this should be very urgent"

Turning back to the fire, Bruce answered "very well, where is it?"

Alfred Pennyworth, butler and father-figure, approached Bruce and handed him an envelope.

Being a detective, Bruce immediately noticed the peculiarities of the letter. There were of course, the obvious peculiarites: Very old parchment, Wax seal, and a crest.

Bruce studied the crest intently. It showed a badger, an eagle, a serpent and a lion positioned in different corners of a rennaisance shield with a letter H in the middle.

At the bottom of the crest were the words Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Bruce knew that the latin words meant "never tickle a sleeping dragon"

Less obvious to the untreined eye was the fact that the letter was carried by, or cae in contact with, an owl. It also suffered severe weathering, a fact that made Bruce conclude that it came from overseas.

Looking to Alfred, Bruce received a nod as a confirmation that he could open the letter without any worries of a trap. Nevertheless, he tensed, not knowing what to expect from such strange mail.

Inside was a piece of folded parchment. Opening it, Bruce read the words:

Mr. Wayne,

My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of a pristigious and elite school. I would like to request a meeting with you to discuss some very dire matters. I was assured that you would be able to help me. I will go to Wayne Mansion at exactly 6 o'clock today, so as to not interfere with any of your activities.

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster, Hogwarts

Hogwarts? What kind of a name for a school is that? Things were getting stranger and stranger. The last sentence of the message also implied something to the paranoid in Bruce. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it nearly was six in the evening.

Ding... Dong... the doorbell rang...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gotta leave you hanging for now... will be continuing as soon as I get 4 reviews... :) 


	2. The Proposal

this plot bunny just wouldn't let me sleep at night... leave more reviews and some suggestions to help me along with the story...

Disclaimer: Again, I canonically do not own DC nor do I own the Harry Potter series

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: The Proposal

Nodding to Alfred, Bruce turned back to the fire to await the Arrival of his mysterious guest.

Listening intently, he caught glimpses of this conversation from the front door:

"Ah, Professor. How nice to see you again."

"Yes, It has been quite a long time has it not?"

"I am afraid I have been quite out of touch, attending to the young master"

"Speaking of your master, is he... ready to receive me"

"I am afraid I haven't had time to properly warn him about your... specialties"

His interest aroused, diferent thoughts buzzed around Bruce's head. Clearly, the accent he heard was english, which would explaon how Alfred knew his visitor.

However, He never heard Alfred mention a "Dumbledore". He did not really know much about Alfred's social life, but he kept records of all their family acquaintances, and this was one name he never encountered.

"Strange..." Bruce muttered to himself

Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Alfred at the doorway to the living room.

"Master Wayne, might I present to you Prof. Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

After these words, an old, long bearded man stepped into the room. He was clothed quite peculiarly, with long robes speckeld with moving figures of cosmic bodies.

He looked ancient indeed, but that did not reduce the effect of his eyes. Bruce knew a lot about judging character and he knew that there was steel within this man, hidden beneath the guise of an old professor.

Of course, most people would have been astounded at the sight before them. However, most people were not members of the Justice League and most people did not encounter strange beings in a regular basis.

The professor was impressed by the fact that the man before him did not look shocked as most muggles did when he met them. In fact, Bruce Wayne looked annoyed. "I wonder why?" Dumbledore asked himself

"Forgive my intrusion Mr. Wayne, I came here on a matter of great urgency."

Keeping his cool, Bruce gestured to a seat near him and spoke.

"Please have a seat... professor, is it? What might this matter be, and how can Wayne Entreprises help you?"

Waiting until his guest was seated, Bruce commented "That's a very interesting costume... might I ask where you got it?" He let just a hint of the coldness of the Bat leak into his question.

Seeing the direction that the conversation was going, Dumbledore answered in a very grave voice. "I am sorry, but Alfred mentioned that it would be pointless to try to deceive you, so I decided to come in this attire."

Bruce assumed as much, but he did not let any emotion show in his perfect poker face.

Continuing, Dumbledore locked eyes with Bruce and said "I have no need of the help of Wayne Enterprises. I came here to ask help from you"

Finally dropping all pretenses, Bruce faced the professor.

"What exactly do you want, Professor?" A hint of sarcasm emphasized the title.

"Let me explain." Dumbledore answered him calmly. "But first, I think you need a drink."

Dumbledore wiggled a couple of his fingers, and a bottle of what looked liked rum materialized out of the thin air. Pouring some into two glasses which likewise appeared, Prof. Dumbledore offered one to Bruce Wayne.

Bruce took the glass but did not drink. "If Alfred talked to you about me, then I am sure you would understand why I will not drink this."

"Ah, of course. You do not want anything to affect you reasoning. Pity, that is one of Rosmerta's finest Red Currant Rum."

"Please, just get on with your story." despite being sorely tempted to snap at the old man, Bruce remembered that this old man was Alfred's acquaintance, and he had to be careful.

"Because of your line of duty, you have come across wizards and magicians pleanty of times." Dumblecore took care not to mention Batman explicitly, for Alfred warned him about the consequences of that.

"Hogwarts serves as a training ground for the Wizarding World. Generally, we keep away from the muggle -that's our term for non-magical- world."

"However, war has erupted, and a very powerful dark wizard has risen to destroy the world we have worked so hard to protect."

"And how exactly does this concern me?" Bruce interrupted

"The enemy uses many methods to kill innocents. I am afraid that the training students receive from Hogwarts may prove to be insufficient should they fall prey to the Dark Forces."

Dumbledore paused, hoping that his plan works

"I am thinking of upgrading the curriculum. I am offering you a teaching position at Hogwarts."

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass" Bruce answered with bitter sarcasm.

"Alfred told me that you were very qualified to teach children. He said you had... experience."

"This conversation is over... Professor." Bruce stood up and started to walk away.

"You need to understand." The professor's voice suddenly took on an authority which caused Bruce to stop. "Voldemort's forces are targetting one boy, Harry Potter. Voldemort killed Potter's parents, but in the process of trying to murder him, Voldemort lost his powers. Now he is back, and he wants revenge. He already killed one student."

At this, Bruce's mind turned back to the memories of a dark alley. He remembered the popcorn, the pearls, and the blood.

Without turning around, Bruce said these 5 words:

"Come back in one week."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next? How exactly does Alfred know about Hogwarts? Batman, a teacher? Where the heck is Harry Potter? Ask these questions and more will be coming your way... In other words, REVIEW PLEASE... 3 will get the story rolling 


	3. Squibs and Secrets

Disclaimer: do i really need to write oneeverytime I adda chapter? What if Iowned some DC stock? doesn't that automatically make me an owner? just thinking...

To the guys who supportedmy story, thanks for the reviews! hope you keepreviewing. To thosewho pointedoutmyspelling errors, thank you..

just some pointers:I will try to minimize spoilers, so I will not be doing Batmaninsertedinto one of the books. Doing that will be a bit unfair to JK Rowling... this is more of an alternative to order of the Phoenix

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Squibs and Secrets

After seeing Professor Dumbledore to the door, Alfred went back to the living room to face a rather amused smirk from his employer.

"I always wondered how you managed to keep this whole manor clean." Bruce remarked

"If you are thinking that I used magic, I beg to disagree, sir. I work hard at keeping this place spotless, even with all the cleaning services that are under your employ" Alfed replied, a bit offended

"Are you going to tell me your story?" Bruce asked

"Before I do, sir, I think you should take a look at this." Alfred said, handing Bruce what looked like a club membership card.

The card was made of a piece of stiff parchment, and written on the surface were these words:

HATS (Hogwarts Association of Talented Squibs)

Alfred Pennyworth High Council

In the background was the same crest on the letter, albeit with a stylized wizard's hat on top of it.

Bruce turned to Alfred and waited for the explanation.

"A squib, sir, is a person born of magical bloodline, yet shows no magical capability."

"I see..."

"I went to Hogwarts during a short period of time when they had a special program for squibs. Having no magic can be a bit troubling when you are born into a magical family."

Alfred paused, seeming to lose himself in a memory. "However, Hogwarts provided squibs with an opportunity to train them in muggle ways and ensure a bright future for selected squibs."

"We often faced a lot of persecution during our stay at Hogwarts, and we also suffered from each other's spite. You see, sir, when you are oneof theleast popular child in a school, you try to raise yourself up in the eyes of the elite by stepping on your fellow scorned." Alfredseyes once again seemed to glaze over, covered by painful memories.

"So it was that we decided to form HATS. The association was aimed to unite the squibs and let them discover their other talents."

"The association, continued until our adulthood. We still kept in touch regularly and talked about different developments in the wizarding world."

"More than a decade ago, however, our association was cut short when he-who-must-not-be-named started hunting us down, one by one." Sorrow and pain crossed the old man's face.

"I managed to elude his forces until the day when he tried to kill Harry Potter. I thought that he died during the attempt, but it seems that I wasmistaken. So you see, I somehow owe my life to the boy. Yet because of my caring for another boy, I have never looked back until this day."

Bruce nodded and dismissed the butler, knowing that the butler would be disappointed if Bruce tried to comfort him. He was, after all, an English gentleman.

Walking to the antique grandfather clock, Bruce moved the hands to the time of his parents' death and his alter-ego's birth. Pushing a hidden button, he stepped back as the clockslid back to reveal a door.

It was time to patrol. Later, he would make his preparations and learn more about this new world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Conditions

Disclaimer is at the beginning ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter four: One week later

It had been one week since the last visit from Professor Dumbledore. Batman knew from Alfred that Dumbledore was probably the most powerful wizard in the world. He also knew that his identity was safe with Dumbledore. However, he still had to be careful.

And so, here he was in the Batcave, giving his list of conditions to the Professor.

"First condition: I will not be staying in at Hogwarts." it was short and to the point.

"Agreed." Dumbledore knew that the Dark Knight would never give up protecting his city, even though he had many allies.

"Number two: I travel my own way."

"But-" Dumbledore started to say, wanting to let the Dark Knight know that Hogwarts was protected by many magical spells, and that no human can find it without the help of another wizard.

"I will find a way, professor"

"Number three: Here are the plans for a classroom, build them according to your ways, but follow this plan to every detail"  
Bruce said, handing a set of blueprints over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, nodded, accepting the papers, then made them vanish inot thin air. "The classroom is now being finished as we speak"

"Number four: I want complete layout of Hogwarts"

"Ah, you'll have to talk to Harry Potter about that. He is the owner of the only map of Hogwarts that ever exists. you see, even I lose and find rooms everyday."

"Number five: Here is the schedule I have planned. One hour a day is all that I can stretch. It is not negotiable."

"Understood."

"Number five: My Identity will remain a secret and I will dress as I please." Batman added this condition, thinking that there was some sort of dress code for the teachers.

"As you please."

"Number six: I would like access to a history book of the wizarding world, a profile of different wizards and their powers, and a list of spells and potions and their antidotes."

"You will have full access to the library." Dumbledore knew that the Batman only wanted this information in order to help protect the muggle world from any rampant wizard, and he knew that the possibilty of Voldemort taking out his rage on muggles was very very strong.

"Thatwill be all. Trust that I will be there when the first class needs to be taught."

"Might I make one small request?" Dumbledore said to the silent form of the Bat.

"We have a tradition of introducing teachers to students and perhaps you could attend the opening dinner of Hogwarts"  
Dumbledore it would be highly unlikely that the bat would agree, but the effort was worth it.

The Bat turned his back. Dumbledore took this as a sign of dismissal, and apparated out of the Batcave.

Batman then turned to his newest creation: A batsuit made of integrated Nomex-Kevlar, with the same featuresashis old suits, exceptfor one more type of fiber: one synthesized from Nth metal.

"Let's show them what muggles are capable of."

These words echoed through the darkness of the Batcave

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: The opening dinner at the Great hall

Review please...:) 


	5. The Great Hall

Diclaimer: yadi yadi yadda

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five: The great hall

Rain poured and lightning crashed on the skies over Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The enchanted ceiling of the great hall reflected the weather outside. Not only that, it was also reflecting the gloom that covered the hearts of the student and faculty that now stood attention, waiting for the signal from the headmaster to begin the feast.

One boy's heart was feeling particularly heavy, bearing the burden of death. Harry Potter knew that there was nothing he could do to change the past, but that did not stop him from thinking about the different what ifs.

What if he hadn't shared the portkey? What if he hadn't stopped Sirius and Lupin from killing Peter Pettigrew? What if he had never discovered his heritage and continued living with the Dursleys?

No, he did not want to think about that prospect. As hard as things were in the wizarding world, he would never give up the past four years to go back to that closet.

The pain, the anguish, the burden and the loss was worth all of the times when he realized what love and friendship was all about. Looking towards the bushy haired young lady and to the red headed young man beside her, his gloom was lifted momentarily and he actually managed a smile. For this was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He resolved to himself that he would carry the title proudly, always keeping in mind that there was something to live for.

What saddened him more was the fact that, despite the events of last year, people still tried to hush up the business about Voldemort. The minister of magic was so caught up in his own delusions of grandeur that he would rather ignore the problem.

Many people thought that he was seeking glory. People thought that the death of Cedric Diggory was just another casualty of the Triwizard Tournament. But that was an insult to his memory. They should have been there when the green light lit up his chest, and his eyes lost their spark.

The point was currently being discussed by Professor Dumbledore. He knew many students were shocked at this news and he even saw Malfoy snickering to his cronies. Of course, he couldn't really say if that was because he thought Dumbledore was mad or because he was planning some evil plot.

The events in number 12, Grimmauld place reminded him that there was a war going on. The order was preparing forces, but so were the death eaters.

"Harry..." Harry turned to the one who called his name. He met the concerned eyes of Hermione Granger

"What is it?"

"There's a new teacher... The ministry assigned her... I thought they weren't supposed to interfere with Hogwarts?"

Taking a look, Harry noticed that the woman was Dolores Umbridge, one of the interrogators in the Wizengamot. He was tried for summoning a patronus against a dementor in order to protect Dudley.

Taking a closer look at the faculty, he also realized that the faculty was complete, yet a seat next to Professor Mcgonagall was empty.

Indicating this to Ron and Hermione, He was surprised to hear the next words out of Dumbledore's mouth: In view of the recent events, I have taken the liberty of employing another teacher, who will be educating select students in Advanced Muggle studies. These students will be notified as soon as selections are made.

"Aaahhh!" Ron practically screamed and pointed at the empty chair which was now occupied by... something.

Hermione shushed him and said. "Take a closer look, will you?" She recognized him as the Batman, a member of the Justice league, albeit a very mysterious one. Looking at Harry, she realized that he too, recognized him.

"Yeah, no one really knows what his powers are, but he is a member of the Justice league, and him being here must mean that he is actually a wizard."

Ron then stammered out, "But I thought Hermione said that you can't just apparate inside Hogwarts."

As if taking cue from Ron, Professor Mcgonagall suddenly gasped as she noticed the one seating next to her. Wands were immediately drawn, then dropped as they noticed that the headmaster was smiling.

"This is the new Advanced Muggle Studies teacher, known to the muggle world as the Batman."

Murmurs followed this announcement. "he's a wizard?" came from the hufflepuffs. "I thought the Batman was a myth" said one voice from the ravenclaw. "of course not, stupid. He can sometimes be seen on the edges of the pictures of the Justice League. You should really learn to observe more and stop looking at Superman too much."

Of course, most of the murmurs were of confusion as those students with no contact with the muggle world were bewildered as to who the "Batman" is, and why the hell he had pointy ears.

"Ah, Professor B, I'm so glad you could make it." Dumbledore felt strange at calling the new teacher using an initial, but he would have felt even more ridiculuous saying "professor batman."

Batman acknowledged this with a curt nod. Snape, on the other hand, rose up and questioned Dumbledore hotly. "Who is this?"

"Keep calm Professor. Since the ministry saw fit to install their own here, I took the liberty of hiring a specialist to teach the children all about the advanced muggle world."

Snape looked intently at the Bat. The Batman met Snape's stare with what the Flash jokingly referred to as the "Bat-glare". Of course, flash never really joked when he was at the receiving end of the glare.

The tension was felt in the air until...

"Arrgghh" Snape cried out with a pain of anguish, holding his head.

"I knew someone would try to do that" Bruce spoke casually, "That's why I spent a few days a week training with J'onn. The most powerful telepath on the planet."

Ron and Hermione were bewildered, having no clue what that was all about. Harry, however, knew that Snape was one of the most accomplished Legilimens in the wizarding world. He could easily read the mind of anyone. He looked at the new teacher with awe.

"Professor B is a muggle, the first muggle ever to teach at Hogwarts. However, I would advise anyone not to underestimate him." Professor Dumbledore spoke with a voice full of authority.

"Would you like to say anything, professor?" Dumbledore turned to the black clad figure.

"You need to upgrade your security." Was all that batman contributed.

Harry looked at the figure of Snape and remembered their first meeting. He remembered thinking that Snape, in his long black robes, looked like an overgrown bat.

Turning to the new teacher, he thought to himself, "Snape does not look like a bat at all..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Take that! snape! I hate the bloody crud.. ahahaha.. anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter okay? point out any continuity errors, and ill try to fix themm.. keep reviewing guyz!

Next chapter: the first lesson 


	6. First Lesson

Disclaimer: I still do not own any character in this fan fiction except for the plot.

RESPONSE TO COMMENTS: thanks you for those who pointed out my spelling errors. I am sorry if I made it appear that I was angry because someone pointed out my mistakes. I realize that, from now on, I should type using Word. I actually used to type the whole chapter on the console they provide you with on JLAunlimited. To followers from both JLAunlimited and I promise to improve my writing.

Oh yeah, and I actually write pretty well, since I do it as a profession. However, it seems that I cannot trust my fingers to land on the right keys when I try to type a whole chapter on notepad. Anyway, rest assured, I will trust my machine.

Oh yeah, and I do not think that Snape is evil… he just has issues… But Batman also has issues, right?

Chapter six: first lesson

Harry, Ron and Hermione were hurrying on the path that took them past Hagrid's hut. They were on their way to their first class with the mysterious new teacher. Seeing this class appear on their schedules was no surprise for them, knowing certain activities of the order of the phoenix meant they needed the best protection possible, even if it meant they had to learn about that protection themselves.

Arriving at the newly-built classroom, they were surprised to see many of their classmates waiting outside the door. Usually, whoever arrived at class could enter a room and wait for it to begin. It seems that the Batman had some reason to make them wait.

After a few moments of tense waiting, they jumped at the sound of the new professor's voice saying this message: "All students may now enter."

Entering the classroom, the students found themselves awed at the sight. This room was a far cry from most of the places where they had their classes. It was pretty much equal in size to the other classrooms inside Hogwarts.

The room was divided into two parts. The northern part of the classroom contained a traditional blackboard, some gadgets and muggle contraptions, and some seats. The other half looked more like something they should take a nap in. Traditional Japanese tatami mats covered the floor. The only thing that was stopping them from assuming this was a big bedroom was the fact that the room was adorned with different types of training equipment including a wooden dummy, punching bags and all sorts of weaponry.

"Sit" The command came from the front of the classroom. The person issuing it had an air of authority which they only experienced from three teachers in Hogwarts: McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore.

Without a word, the students sat down on different benches in front of the blackboard.

When the students were seated, the Batman began the first lesson. Traditionally, he would have asked for their names and gotten to know them. But the Batman only asked one question: "Why are you here?"

As usual, Hermione's hand was in the air before anyone else's. This time, however, the reason for this was because she was the only one actually brave (or dense, as Ron would say) enough to answer.

Harry was expecting a barrage of facts from Hermione, so he was understandably surprised when she merely said "Because we have to be."

The professor showed no trace of emotion at this, but nodded a fraction of an inch. After Hermione lowered her hand, he directed his attention to a single student and asked in a voice full of cold, "Why are YOU here?"

The students all turned their heads in order to see which student he was indicating. Ron gave a start when he saw the unmistakable profile of Draco Malfoy.

Standing up, Draco merely said, "Because I wanted to do this."

Raising his wand, he let out a shout of "Petrificus Totalus!" and a beam of light hit the Batman square in the chest.

Smirking, Draco moved to the front of the classroom to check his handiwork. "Bloody Muggle" Draco said, circling the now unmoving form of Batman. "What makes you so qualified to teach us, eh?"

Suddenly, The Batman's hand shot forward, grabbing a very shocked and very pale Draco by the cloak. Drawing Draco close to his face, he said in a voice full of darkness, "Because I am".

Dragging Draco to the door, the Bat pushed him outside into the mud. "Tell your father to send a better spy or even an assassin next time"

Closing the door, the Bat turned to face the stares of his students. "Lesson number one: always be prepared."

Amazed, the students paid attention to the new professor as he taught about the different aspects of preparation.


	7. circles

Sorry this update took so long, but I had work to do… Anyway, I hope that I will not disappoint any people and have them muttering that my writing does not live up to the premise. Oh, and I'm sorry if I did not develop the story clearly in the earlier chapters.

Again, after you read, please review….

Chapter 7: Circles

"You are here in this class because of a threat." Those words were spoken with authority. The students, now sitting on the tatami mats, listened intently.

"I will not presume to be able to teach you enough to vanquish that threat, but, hopefully, you will be able to learn enough to survive."

After telling them to rise, the Batman then told the students to form a circle on the mats. They were wearing new gi. Ron was worried at the cost of new uniforms, but the Batman assured them that there would be no charge.

When they arrived for their second class, the students were filled with excitement when they realized that their new professor would be teaching them martial arts. The nearest experience that they had to combat was during the tenure of Lockhart, and they all knew what a disaster that had been.

Going through the stretches as led by their new professor, the students felt their anticipation give way to calm. There was something about that circle that allowed them to calm their minds. The routine was simple enough that they were able to follow it quickly. Harry, of course, was already familiar with some of the stretches, since the routines were the same ones they used before a game.

"Sit out with your legs in front." The command was obeyed, immediately. "I will now be teaching you how to break your fall."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the class, the students filed out the door silently. You could tell by their faces that they were hurting all over, but they were quite happy about it. When the door closed behind them, they all started chattering at once.

"Wow! That was a bloody great class!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, after that joke of a Defense against the Dark Arts class, I really needed that." Harry agreed heartily.

"I still don't know how he could have resisted Malfoy's spell. I tried researching on it last night at the library, but there is no book that says how a muggle can take a full hit of the spell and not be affected." Hermione was pouting… mulling things over in her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was busy examining the designs of his dormitory floor. This was not really because he was interested in the construction of Hogwarts. It was more because he wanted to divert his attention from the man speaking to him.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you!" Draco's eyes rose to meet his Father's. "How many times do I have to lecture you on the value of discretion?"

"He is a bloody muggle…" Draco muttered

"It does not matter if he is a muggle! He is now a professor in this school, hired personally by Dumbledore! Do you realize how bad it would look if the Batman had reported you to the authorities?"

Draco pondered his father's point. He was also wondering why he never got so much as a house point deduction for his actions.

"I sent you to gather information, Draco. I did not tell you to attack a teacher!" Lucius' rage was now evident in his eyes. "Do you not think that we can handle one muggle ourselves?"

"But…"

"No buts, Draco. Leave the muggle to us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Batcave, Alfred was at the computer. Speaking into a microphone, he said "All clear to land, sir. Welcome home."

Standing up, Alfred walked to the door that led to the hangar of the Batwing. He was standing there, waiting patiently, when Bruce emerged, wearing his uniform without the cowl.

"Good class, sir?" Alfred inquired.

"It was satisfactory, Alfred."

"Sir, I would like to remind you that it is to be my day off tomorrow."

"Yes?" Bruce was puzzled. Alfred did have a scheduled day off. However, he rarely took advantage of these days and preferred to spend his time in the manor. Well, except for one or two occasions when he spent the day with Dr. Thompkins.

"I would like to go somewhere, to visit old friends."

"Of course, you can go anywhere you want, Alfred."

"Thank you, sir. So may I join you when you go to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"uh… why not?" Bruce, once again, was left dumbfounded at how easily his butler manipulated him. The greatest detective in the planet could take down the whole justice league but was a pushover for his butler.


End file.
